The Game of Madness
by Maconna
Summary: Twenty years after the "Bite of '87" Freddy Fazbear's pizza opens it's doors again.But this time, there are human actors in the roles of the animatronics, to stop the countless "Accidents causing night guards to vanish". But when said actors start haunting the new night guard, she is suddenly stuck in a game for her live. Is there just madness guiding them or something else?
1. Prolouge

**The Game of Madness**

 _ **New Game**_

 _ **Load game ***_

 _ **...Loading...**_

The man laughed madly, a gun in his shaking hands.

At his feet the dead bodies of five people were laying, with their white eyes and their bodies stretched in werid ankles, they looked more like thrown-away ragdolls than humans.

Then he looked at the young woman, which was standing before him and held her bleeding arm tight. The blood colored her uniform in a strange shade of purple. "What are you going to do now?" She asked him, trembeling. Her voice was a mix of anger and fear. "You just killed your Marionettes. Your Game is over!"

" No. Your game is over!" He replied laughing again and pointed the gun at the woman's head. "I can get myself new charakters. And if they don't do what I want or some stupid little girl like you emerges and causes trouble, I can get myself new ones. And new ones. AND NEW ONES!"

He stopped and looked at the bodies. "My Game will never end."

When the woman stumbled and fell against a wall, he turned his attention to her again. "You know, if you would just have done your job instead of being so damm curious, your little friends would still be living. But, my bad, I can't let you go!"

Then he pressed the gun against the woman's head. "You know too much, girl. So any last words?"

The woman looked at the dead bodies for a long time before replying. "It is just a game."

The man didn't say anything and pulled the trigger.

 _ **GAME OVER**_

 _ **Try again?**_

 _ **Yes***_

 _ **No**_


	2. Chapter 1: NOTICED

**The Game of Madness**

 **NOTICED**

 _ **New Game***_

 _ **Load Game**_

 ** _...Loading..._**

Mary groaned when she turned off her arlarm clock. Monday. Another week without a job. She thought about staying in bed, but finally got up and dragged herself to her kitchen. _I better find a job soon._ Mary simply ignored the bills covering her kitchen table and grabbed the Newspaper. The same one she _used_ to work for as a journalist before she had a terrible car accident and had to stay in hospital for Months.

 _Luckily my boss found someone to replace me and fired me. He's such an asshole._ She thought while shifting trough the sides in search for the job ads. When Mary found them, she was surprised about the little need of employees near. The only ads were something about gardening, _bä_ _h,_ stripping, _please not,_ and modeling.

Mary wouldn't say that she was a _real beauty_ or something like that, but she liked her looks. She had brown-red hair, which reached to her shoulders and bright green eyes. Her thin figure made her look a bit like a cat. A super awersome cat she used to pronounce it.

But when Mary continued reading, she read: "Only natural blue eyes- WTF!?" And wanted to close the Newspaper, when something else caught her eye: a picture of a young man. She opened it again and looked at the picture. The man had to be in his late twentys, had light brown hair, saphire blue eyes, a top hat and... bear ears?

The line under the picture said:

 **Freddy Fazbear's pizza: GRAND REOPENING!**

 **Come and be part of the new and human face of Freddy's! Employee wanted** **to work the nightshift from 12 to 6 am! Good pay and equipment guaranteed! Visit us in Center Lane 193! Opened on workdays from 7am** **to** **10pm!**

"Wow. _that's a very enthusiastic ad."_

Mary didn't really know much about Freddy's. She had been four years old when it closed. The only things she knew, was that there were originally animatronics entertaining the children, until some kids vanished and someone was bitten. Now there were human actors in the Animatronic's roles.

She decited to try it. Night shift at a kid's pizzeria sounded easy. Who on earth would ever break into something like that?

 _ **...Loading...**_

A few hours later, Mary was standing in front of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. It was a nice looking,rather small building. The large windows were filled with posters of the actors and children's drawings. It was summer vacation, so she could hear the screams of countless children and a faint sound of music from inside.

Mary stepped closer to the entrance and looked at some of the children's drawings. They all featured some children and one adult with different animal parts. There were drawings of a yellow girl with beak and something that looked like a pink cupcake, a lavender guy with bunny ears and a red guitar, a red guy with fox tail and ears and some of a brown guy with bear ears, surrounded by music notes. At the top of every picture was the same text written: "My fun day at REAL Freddy's!"

She was so concentrated on the drawings, that she didn't notice the man inside the restaurant, who was waving at her. When he finally came to the entrance, Mary shook her head and turned to him. "Come in, already! You will get yourself burned out here!" Mary was startled by his annoyed voice, but when she looked at him , she could see a warm glow in his eyes. The man had to be in his late fiftys and had white hair, black pants, shining black shoes, a purple long-sleeved shirt and a red bowtie. She simply nodded and followed the man inside.

The first thing she smelled was the strong smell of pizza and something like... chemikals? But the Familys didn't seem to care, as the parents were buisy with watching over their kids. At the end of the large room was a show stage, whoose curtains were currently closed. Right next to the entrance, there was another large room, which was closed with blue curtains. In front of it, there was a sign that said: Pirate's Cove.

The man led her to one of the more peaceful spots at the end of the room, near the show stage "Hello, I'm Scott! what can i do for you?" He asked with a bright smile. "Hi, I'm Mary." she replied. "Uuh- I'm here for the job as Night Watch-" "That's great!" Scott cut her off, his smile becoming even brighter. "Just wait here, while I go and get the documents!" Before leavin the stumbled woman, Scott turned to the kitchen and shouted: "Hey, Vincent!" "Yeah?" the head of a dark haired man emerged between the kitchen doors. "Please give Mary here a free drink! She may become our first Night Guard soon!" "Cool!" the man replied and his head vanished into the kitchen again, as Scott walked into a hallway at the side of the dining room.

In the short time that Mary was alone, she breathed in deeply. Well, that went fast. Then she saw Vincent coming out of the Kitchen. He was wearing the same uniform as Scott, only that his shirt was in a lighter shade of pink. Vincent smiled as he sat down before her. "So you are Mary, my soon Co-Worker. I'm Vincent. Nice to meet you!" "Hi," Mary replied, slightly confused. "Why are you so sure that I get the job?" she added. "Ooh, that's easy." Vincent answered with a misterious grin. "You are the first one to apply for this job since we opened." As he saw her confused look, he continued. "Yeah, there had been a few rumors about Freddy Fazbear's Animatronics killing the night guards. But you don't have to worry, we now have human actors and I honestly don't think that they would harm a fly." He finished, chuckling.

The awkward silence following was luckily disturbed by dimming lights and stopping recorded music in the Backround."Oh the show is starting!" Vincent suddenly cried out and retreated into the kitchen, forgetting to take her order. Mary didn't think it was dramatic, she wasn't really thirsty. "But why did he run back to the kitchen?" She asked herself, when the curtains of the show stage and Pirate's Cove opened.

There were three people standing on the show stage and one guy in pirate's cove.

On the stage, a tall, muscolous man stepped forward, a mikrophone in his hand. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a brown jacket, which matched his brown hair. On his head he had a top head and... bear ears. Mary realized that it was the man from the ad in the newspaper. "Hello there, kids!" He said with a deep, charming voice. "And welcome to my pizzeria! My name is Freddy. I hope that you are enjoying yourselves, because I sure know I do!" The children, which had assembled in front of the stage, cried out in agreement.

After a short pause, a handsome, young man with lavender hair stepped forward. He was wearing the same suit as Freddy, only that his pants and vest were shining lavender. He also had a red bow tie similar to Scott's and Vincent's, which matched the red guitar he was holding. "Hey, kiddos! I'm Bonnie! Your best pal and super awesome guitarist! Let's rock!" He said and stepped back again, ignoring the glare he earned from Freddy.

"Hello children!" A blonde woman with a yellow dress said, stepping forward. She was holding the pink Cupcake-thing from the children's drawings, which had, very much to Mary's disturbance ,yellow eyes. Mary could have sworn to see it's eyes moving and staring directly at her, before blinking and staring blankly straight ahead. "I hope you are enjoying our pizzas, because our amazing cooks made them extra for you!" She cried out, pointing wildly in random directions.

When she finished, Freddy stepped forward again. "And before we begin, don't forget to check Pirate's cove from time to time! Foxy has always got some pretty amazing storys to tell!" The lights on Pirate's Cove switched on and illuminated a tall man in his late twentys. Foxy was wearing a pirate's costume with a hook for his right hand and an eyepatch. In his hat were two holes, showing his dark red fox ears and hair. Mary could also see a fluffy fox tail behind him. "Ahoye me little mateys!" He said in a strong accent. Who wants to go on an adventure with ol' captain Foxy?"

While many children ran screaming to Pirate's Cove, the ones remaining listened with big eyes to the band playing. Mary could tell that Bonnie was indeed a super awesome guitarist, Freddy had an amazing voice, Chica made every song with her background singing perfect and Foxy was a great actor. She wondered why they worked at a children's pizzeria instead of using their talents to become famous, when a sudden voice behind her made her jump. "Great actors, aren't they? As if they were raised for their jobs." It was Scott.

Throwing a stack of sheets on the table, he sat down in front of her. "Where is your drink? Didn't Vincent get you one?" "No" Mary replied. "But I wasn't really thirsty- thanks anyways." Scott stared at her for a while before continuing. "Well, You can have the job then!" Mary simply nodded, staring at Chica's cupcake-thing before realizing what Scott had just said. "Wait, I can have the job? Don't you need some life record or-" "I think you're the right one for the job. Also, who would ever break in here? So you don't really need experience." Scott cut her off. "This paperwork is just for Company policy, in case something or someone gets damaged during your shift." Mary immediately began reading, in search for something that could later be to her disadvantage. But she didn't find anything, so she signed the last page and her contract.

Scott, who had waited patiently, stood up and started smiling again. "So, miss Night guard! Wanna see your office?" "Of course!" Mary replied and followed Scott into the hallways he went to get her paperwork. The hallway was surprisingly empty and a nice change to the loud and full Dining Hall. There were children's drawings all over the place and at the left side they passed the bathrooms. As they reached the office at the end of the hallway, Mary was surprised about the rather small room: it had two doors on the left and right side, but not normal, everyday doors. It were steel doors which were activated by a button next to each door inside the office. Between the doors and the wall there were windows, which showed the hallways outside. Right the hallway they had come trough and left the hallway, which ended next to pirate's Cove. The office desk was very cramped with all kind of paperwork and old monitors. Behind the desk, in the back, there was a small couch standing.

"I know it's a bit confusing, but this building was once a bank, so we still have the doors, although you probably won't need them. But if you ever need them, there is nothing coming through these doorsif they are closed. We only have limited power at night, because we can't afford to keep them running at night. So you better not use them so often" Scott told her. " Ooh and don't worry about that mess, I will get it cleaned up for you."

Mary just nodded. She was concentrating more on one of the posters in the office. Instead of the actors on the stage, there were four animals standing on two legs each. A lavender bunny with a red guitar and bow tie, a brown bear with a black top hat and a microphone, a yellow chick with a bib that said: Let's eat! And a red fox with an eyepatch and a hook. "Are those the original Characters?" "Well yes! We don't use the animatronics any more, but I just wanted to keep something of them. After all, they're the ones we became famous with." Scott answered, somehow sounding sorrowfull. "Why didn't you keep them if they were so special?" Mary asked. "Oh, at night, the animatronics bugged out and tried to stuff the night guards into an empty Freddy suit, whose electronic devices killed them. I don't think that this restaurant would be so sucsessfull with killer animatronics. Also , when my dad still owned the old location back in '87, I always dreamed of the animatronics becoming humans. And now I own a restaurant with human actors in the animatronic's roles!"

"Uuh, where are the cameras?" Mary cut him of, wanting to speak about something else. _What was that with the killer Animatronics again?_ "Ooh the cameras! Almost forgot! Shall I show you how they work?" Scott cried out.

 _ **...Saving...**_


	3. Chapter 2: RULEBREAKING

**The Game of Madness**

 **RULEBREAKING**

 _ **New Game**_

 _ **Load Game***_

 _ **...Loading...**_

Mary stepped out of her car into the refreshing night air. It was a relief to the stress she had today. In the morning she had been certain she'd never get a job again and now she was security guard at a children's pizza place. _It's all like a twisted game where the developers try to get to the interesting parts as fast as possible._

The guard shook her head. what was she thinking? It was just a hectic day. Nothing else. Mary wasn't surprised when she saw Vincent leaning at the front doors of the pizzaria, smiling. Scott had already told her that Vincent would meet her at the beginning of the night. "Hi there Mary! Ready to guard the crap out of this place?" He said while turning around and unlocking the doors. "Uuuh i think so-" she replied, surprised by his chioce of words and followed Vincent inside. _  
_

The pizzaria was illuminated warmly and gave Mary a cozy feeling. The only 'bad' thing was the smell of chemicals, which seemed to become stronger during the night. But Vincent didn't seem to mind, so she just ignored it. "Scott told me to give you a tour of this place, because he had no thime this morning." He told her and gave her an Uniform. " But before we start, try this on. You can change in the Bathrooms" Mary was surprised. Her own uniform! She immediatly turned to the East hallway and stormed into the woman's bathroom. A few minutes later she watched herself in the mirror. Trousers and shoes black with a long sleeved light blue shirt and a red bowtie, she thought that she looked good. Suddenly, she heared a voice calling out for her and hurried back into the dining hall, where a slightly impatient Vincent was waiting. He pionted wordless at a clock which said twenty to twelve and started their tour.

"Scott showed you the cameras, so the only thing you really need to see before your shift starts is the kitchen. As you may have noticed, there is no video feed on that camera. That's because we don't want anyone to see how we make our food."

"Why wouldn't you want anyone to see that?"

"Eeh to keep our special recipies a secret." Vincent replied a bit nervous and showed her the kitchen. It was pretty uninteresting, so their tour was soon finished and the two went to Mary's new office. It had been cleaned up for her and on the table was the tablet to watch the cameras with and a small drink. On the drink was a note from Scott that Mary decited to read later.

"So any last questions?" Vincent asked nervously as he looked at his watch. Five minutes to twelve. Mary shook her head and Vincent started to hurry to the entrance without a word. Before Mary could react or say goodbye, Vincent threw a gun at her, spilled the drink on her desk and was gone. Surprised she picked the gun up and looked at her watch. One minute to twelve. Why had Vincent been in such a hurry? According to Scott, the 'killer Animatronics' had all been scrapped.

But Mary didn't want to think about the animals grinning at her from the poster inside the office and read the note Scott had left her:"The drink i promised you. Enjoy your new job!" She read. Suddenly Mary heared a bell chimming and looked at her tablet, where the words TWELVE AM were flashing. Her shift had begun.

 _ **...Loading...**_

Mary was sitting on the couch in her office, checking the cameras. When Scott had showed them to her, he had just clicked on the cameras quickly and told her how the tablet worked. With Vincent's short tour she still didn't know how everything worked, so the first few hours Mary had figured out how to use the doors, save energy and see everything trough the cameras by herself. The doors could be opened and closed with a button next to each one, but when the doors where closed, Mary could watch the powermeter om her tablet drain from 100% to 64% so she decited to leave them opened. Even if someone entered her office, she still had the gun Vincent had throwed at her.

The camras where a bit more difficult to handle. On each camera feed was very strong static, which made it very difficult to see trough them. Also, they were all viewing only a small part of the pizzaria, so burglers could easily get into the building.

If this had ever been a bank, Mary could highly imagine why it closed.

Also, why did Scott say this Morning that those Animatronics had 'bugged out' at night and killed the nightguards? Mary looked at the poster in her office. Those animals had been robots, programmed to entertain children! Why would they kill the nightguards then? When Mary still worked as as reporter, she would often hear people talking about the missing Night guards at Freddy's.

One thing was for sure. Scott's father ad wanted to keep those deaths a secret. But why did Scott tell her that on their first meeting?

Suddenly Mary heared humming coming from the east hallway. How could that be? the restaurant had been empty when she started her shift! When Mary peeked out of the door, she was greeted by two glowing eyes just an inch away from her face.

"HELLO!"

Mary let out a surprised scream and fell on her back, as a young woman stepped into the light. She was wearing a pink pyjama and had short blonde hair. When she chuckled at Mary's sight, the guard got up quickly and grabbed her gun.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here at four am in the morning?!"

"Oh sorry for scaring you! My name is Chica!" The woman said, simply ignoring the last question and the gun in Mary's hands.

"I'm Mary. What are you doing here at four am in the morning?" Mary replied, still holding the gun.

"Hi Mary! First off, you don't need that thing- whatever it is-" Chica said and pionted at the gun, "I was just curious about our new Night guard since Scott told Freddy that we finally have one."

And then Mary realised who Chica was. "Wait. You're one of the actors? Why are you still here and why are you wearing a pyjama?"

"Wow that's a lot of questions! Just calm down!" Chica replied, pushed Mary on the couch and sat down next to her. "You don't have to worry about anything! we are living here!" When Chica saw Mary's expression, she continued. "It's because we can do our jobs better when we are near our workplace. The entrance to our appartment is backstage."

"Ok well that explains everything." Mary said sarcastic and hoped Chica would leave her alone soon. That was just too much at the moment. Why didn't Scott tell her that the actors live here?

But Chica didn't notice Mary's attitude and suddenly jumped up. "Since you are our guard, you have to know every room in this place! Come on! I'll show you our appartment!" Before Mary could say anything, she was dragged out of her office and led Backstage.

"Chica! WAIT!"

Mary screamed as the blonde pulled her trough the pizzaria. "What is it?" Chica replied and stopped. "You can't just show me your home! First off I don't know you, and second, I have to watch the restaurant!" Mary said while rubbing her hand, where Chica had held her. Chica just looked back with innocent eyes. "But you are my friend! Aaand nobody ever breaks in here." Chica. Look-" Mary began but was interrupted by Chica suddenly hugging her. "Please." "Ok ok I'm coming, but aren't your collegues all... sleeping?" "Nah, at least Freddy has to be awake by now. And I can wake up the others, too!"

The guard blushed by the mention of the handsome man and turned away. Damm it, why did Chica have to be so sweet? She was supposed to guard this place, not to hang out with some random actors she knew for five minutes!

But Chica had already pulled her backstage. The room was a bit bigger than Mary's office and had shelves filled with junk and boxes inside of them. In the middle of the room a large table was standing, which took almost the whole space of the room. The somehow dark atmosphere send Mary shivers. Chica walked directly to a wooden door at the other side of the room. Behind the door was a staircase which led upstairs. While Chica stormed upstairs, Mary followed slower. Why was this entrance Backstage?

At the top of the stairs was another door, which Chica pushed open to reveal a friendly, white hallway with wooden floors and photographs of the actors on the walls. At the end of the hallway was a large window. Mary could see that the sun was going to rise soon. Chica pulled Mary to the end of the hallway into the kitchen. Just as the hallway, most of it's furniture was white and modern looking. At the window, with the back to them, Freddy was standing. He was wearing the trousers and the white long sleeved shirt of his costume. Not noticing the two, he was silently singing to himself:

" _We are waiting every night, to finally roam and invite._

 _Newcomers to play with us, for many years we've been all alone._

 _We are forced to be still and play the same songs we've known since that day,_

 _An impostor took our lifes away, now we are stuck here to decay!_

 _Please just let us get in!_

 _Do not lock us away!_

 _We are not like what you're thinking!_

 _We are poor little souls, who have lost all control_

 _And we are forced since then to take that role._

 _We have been all alone,stuck in our little zone,_

 _since-"_ "HEY FREDDY! I GOT THE NIGHT GUARD! HER NAME IS MARY AND I'M HER BEST FRIEND!"

Mary jumped at Chica's sudden scream and Freddy's head snapped in her direction. She could see that his eyes were completely black with two white glowing pupils, before quickly turning normal again.

"Chica. Why did you bring the Night guard."

"She's my friend!"

"That is rulebreaking."

"But Scott gave her a drink!"

Mary had been just standing next to Chica, not knowing what to do. Freddy seemed very upset and somehow sorrowfull. Why on earth was he behaving so strange? When Freddy turned to her, Mary could feel Chica's grip on her arm tighten. Freddy suddenly pushed her against the kitchen wall and put his hands on her throat, looking deep into Mary's eyes. "Did you drink it?" Mary's eyes widened. "Drink what?" "THE DRINK! DID YOU DRINK IT?" Mary didn't reply. She knew Freddy for barely a minute and she was sure that he was a psychopathic controlfreak. She looked to Chica, but the blonde was staring blankly at the ground. The only thing she could hope for, was that the other two actors would help her. But Freddy was the leader. Damm it, why didn't she bring her gun? Gulping, Mary answered. "No." Freddy's eyes went black again. "Vincent spilled it!" The guard sobbed, as Freddy's grip around her throat tightened.

"Vincent always ruins everything!"

Freddy said to himself, as he strangeled Mary. She tried to push him away, but the male was too strong.

Everything started to get black and fuzzy. Mary's lungs screamed for air. Her movements became weaker. The last thing before she heared was Freddy's deep, charming voice.

"Next time, look for a best friend who is under control, Chica."

 _ **GAME OVER**_

 _ **Try again?**_

 _ **Yes ***_

 _ **No**_

 _ **...Loading...**_

"Did you drink it?"

Mary's eyes widened. "Drink what?" "THE DRINK! DID YOU DRINK IT?" Mary didn't reply. She knew Freddy for barely a minute and she was sure that he was a psychopathic control freak. She looked at Chica, but the blonde was staring blankly at the ground. The only thing she could hope for, was that the other two actors would help her. But Freddy was the leader. Damm it. Why didn't she bring her gun? Gulping, Mary decited to lie. "Yes."

Suddenly, Freddy let go of her and Mary sank on her knees, coughing. Chica stormed over to her and helped her up. Glaring at Freddy, she led Mary to one of the chairs and sat her down. "Freddy! Why do you always have to be so... Controlfreaky?!" Freddy ignored Chica and walked over to the coffee maker. "I am very sorry for this... missunderstanding, miss?" "Taylor." Mary replied coldly. Her throat was still burning and she wanted to get the hell out of here.

"Miss Taylor. Since you know our company policy, you know that you are not allowed to talk about what happens inside this restaurant,do you?" "Y-yes? "And you do exactly as I demand?" "Yes?" "That is good to hear." Freddy said and placed a mug of coffee on the table. Mary did't drink. When there was something off with the restaurant's drinks she couldn't be sure that there was nothing in that coffee, too. Chica wordless patted Mary's shoulder and walked out of the kitchen, leaving her alone with Freddy.

"Once again I am terribly sorry, miss Taylor. There is much you are not allowed to know when you are not under control. You will get everything explained eventually." Freddy told her calmly. Mary nodded and was happy to see Freddy walking to the window again, away from her. "But I guess you have to leave now, since your shift is ending soon." Mary checked her watch. Fifteen minutes to six. Had she been here for two full hours?!

The guard silently said goodbye and made her way back to the office. She said goodbye to Chica when the blonde hugged her from behind and had to promise her to hang out the next night.

When she stepped into the dining hall, the restaurant looked rather creepy with the smell of chemicals covering everything. Yep, she was going to keep her act. Something had to be solved.

 _ **...Saving...**_


	4. Chapter 3: DREAMS

**The Game of Madness**

 **DREAMS**

 _ **New Game**_

 _ **Load Game***_

 _ **...Loading...**_

Mary decited not to confront Scott or Vincent about the identity of Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy. Freddy obviously thought that she was 'under control' now, since she had lied about the drink. At least that mistery was solved. But there was something with the actors that she was not supposed to talk about. Mary could only hope that she could keep up her act until she had found out what was worth almost strangeling her. Back in the office, the guard picked up the gun she had dropped on the couch. Yep, she was going to keep it. _Could be useful when a black-eyed Freddy jumps at me next time._ When it turned six, she grabbed her things and ran out of the pizzaria quickly so she wouldn't have to encounter Scott or Vincent. She ignored the surprised shout of the day shift guard passing her and drove home. Mary wanted to write down all the informations she had found out at Freddy's before she forgot. Just as she had done in her job as reporter before.

When she had come home half an hour later, Mary threw her bag on her kitchen table and took her note block. While Mary was writing her notes, she didn't notice the strong smell of chemikals coming from her bag.

 _So what have I found out? Scott has something to do with those drinks, which make you become somehow controled so you do everything Freddy wants. Vincent obviously wanted to spare me from that since he spilled the drink Scott had given me. Also, Vincent seems to avoid the actors. Said actors seem to hate Vincent for some reason._ While writing, Mary became more and more tired. First, she thought it was because of her shift, but then she noticed the smell coming from her bag. Mary wanted to get up and grab the bag, but her legs were suddenly too weak, so she foll on the ground. Panicking, Mary tried to get up again, but she collapsed on the floor. The smell of chemikals covered everything when she passed out.

 _ **...Loading...**_

 _Something was'nt right. Not right at all. Mary was in her office at Freddy's. But she wasn't really there- she was somehow floating above it. Mary was looking down at Freddy, who was holding the rest of the drink Mary had thrown into the Office bin. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts as he was staring at it intensively. Behind him, Bonnie came out of the west hallway and leand against the office wall. "Did you really belive her? I mean, from what you´ve told me, she had looked nervous when you asked her if she did." Freddy turned around to Bonnie and waved the drink in his face. "Does this drink look like it was drunken?" "Well, yes- but" "UUgh. Bonnie, look- I did believe her. I DO believe her. Maybe I just want to believe her. But any way, we need someone new we can talk to and spend time with. Have you looked at Chica lately? She proclaims everyone as her best friend just smiling at her. And do not even get me started with Foxy. You know what he does when he gets lonely." Bonnie´s face became dark red and he stared at the ground. "Yes I know. Maybe it´s just the best to believe her. But what if she isn´t under control and she tells anyone? You know what happens when someone tells. No matter if it´s her, Vincent, Mike or even Scott." Freddy´s face was suddenly just an inch away from Bonnie´s. "You know that we do not use that Name." Bonnie stared back at him. "But you use Vincent´s Name! Chica told me that you used it this morning when you dropped that Pizza-" "That is not the matter!" Freddy growled. "Just forget about it, Bonnie." "Okay!" And with that, Bonnie walked out of the office. Freddy stared after his bandmate for a while, before he looked looked up and shouted: "Why am I the only one in this inapropiate place who takes things seriously?!"_

 _After just standing in the middle of the office for a bit and staring at the drink, Freddy throwed it in the bin and went towards the Dining hall. Mary followed him, still floating. She decited to just watch and don't do something. This whole stuff was crazy enough without trying to talk to Freddy. Said actor just happened to bump into the Dayshift guard. "Greetings, mister Schmidt." The guard put on a forced smile and shook Freddy's hand. "Hello, mister Fazbear. Can I go back into MY office now?" Freddy narrowed his eyes and leand over the young man. He had to be as old as Mary and had fuzzy blonde hair and blue eyes. To Mary, he didn't really look like a security guard. Okay, she didn't look like one, either. "Did we talk about your bad attitude lately? Or do I have to remember you where your place in this establishment is?" The guard seemed to sink into the ground, when a voice from the end of the hallway called out. "Hey Mike! Got us some DRINKS! We wanted to hang out after my shift, remember?" It was Vincent. Mike''s mood brightened up visibly and he ran past Freddy as fast as possible into the office. "I'll just... wait in here, Vincent!" Could be heared trough the door Mike had closed once he had reached the office. Vinced walked up to Freddy, a drink in his hand. "You know, I can't always stay out of your way, Fazbear. If there's something with Mike or miss Taylor, you have to tell me." Freddy glared at Vincent and had visibly problems not to yell at him. "When Scott would not be here in this building right now, you would not even dare to look at me." "Well, but I'm still your boss, so I have to make sure everything-and everyone- is fully functional." Freddy glared at Vincent some more, but this time there was a hint of fear in his voice when he answered. "I hate you." Vincent smiled back. "I hate you too, Fazfuck."_

 ** _...Loading..._**

Mary woke up on he kitchen floor with a terrible headache and noe clue how she had ended up there. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to remember what she had been doing before she had passed out. _I was sitting at the table, writing information about Freddy´s down. And then, everything went black. Shit._ When she stood up, Mary noticed her bag laying on the ground. She picked it up and noticed a chocolate bar they used to sell at Freddy's. There was a strong smell of chemikals coming from it. "Chica must have put it in by bag when I wasn't looking." And with that, she flushed it down the toilet. She did not remember anything from her dream.

 _ **...Saving...**_


	5. Chapter 4: ALIVE

**The Game of Madness**

 **ALIVE**

 _ **New Game**_

 _ **Load Game***_

 _ **...Loading...**_

Freddy´s had looked nice and comfortable the first time she had entered it. Now Mary found that the building looked rather ceepy with the children´s drawings and the strong smell of chemicals covering everything. That she had the nightshift didn´t make the situation any better. But at least she wasn´t alone. No- there was a bunch of strange actors living in an appartment above the Restaurant. When Mary walked up to the main entrance to start her second shift that day, she could see Chica staring out of a window and wildly waving at her, before being pulled back by Freddy. The actor watched Mary while she was unlocking the doors. She could feel his stare burning into her back and walked in as fast as possible, going to her Office to start her shift. But, unfortunately, Chica stormed out of backstage and hugged Mary from behind. Mary groaned and turned to the actress, who had already started to scream in ecxitement.

" Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!MaryI´msofuckingexcitedabouthangingouttonight!wewillhavesoooooo-" "Just calm down! Geez, Chica!" Mary snapped at her. A hyperactive Chica was the last thing she could need right now. Mary had originally planned to get some information about Vincent that night, maybe even hack into the establishment´s computer just to find out what was so off about Freddy´s. Her curiosity was almost killing her. But with the blonde at her side , that was impossible. Mary thought about rejecting Chica, but the expression Chica made when Mary had snapped at her made the guard change her mind. "Oh boy. Chica, look. I know that I promised you to hang out, but my shift goes six hours, so can I just get to my Office and start my shift first?" Chica had stepped back and looked at Mary with big eyes. "And after that you come to hang out? I always wanted to hang out, you know? The older children that come here say that they like hanging out! So I want to try that, too! Hanging out!" Mary groaned. "Yes, of course I will come to hang out with you. Just give me an hour or two and I will come up. Okay?" Chica seemed to think about what Mary said until she answered. "Okay." When Mary headed to her office again, she turned around once more and called for Chica, who was just going backstage. "Hey Chica! How old are you?" "Twenty-eight! Why do you ask?" "Just-curios. That´s all."

When Mary walked into her Office, she heared the bell chimming, signalizying the beginning of her second shift. The Office wasn´t as clean as it had been the day before and the couch in the back was reaking of vomit. Mary decited not to sit on it and sat down on the office chair. She noticed anoter note and a plate with a slice of Pizza. It was still warm. But when Mary was just about to take a bite from it, she noticed the smell of chemikals on it. _Fucking hell, it seems like everything in this place is stinking of chemikals._ So she just put it back and read the note.

 _Hey Mary! Sorry for the mess and the smell of the couch. The dayshift guard overdid it a bit with drinking (Cola, of course.) and he had to go home for the rest of the day. There was also a big birthday party going on today, so the janitors didn´t have enough time to clean up the security office. We will get it cleaned tomorrow. Also, I´d like to speak to you after your shift, because I still have to talk to you trough some things you should know by now, since you drove home yesterday before I arrived. At least that´s what the dayshift guard had told me. I think he also said that you were in a hurry getting home. I´m just curious. Well,enjoy your second shift then!_

 _~Vincent Smith~_

 _PS: Hope you like the Pizza! I asked Chica to make it for you._

The guard leaned back in the chair and rubbed her eyes. This place wasn´t like any place she had known before. First off she got the job as night guard without Scott, who was appearently the Manager, even asking her for a life record, then he told her things that any other sane Person would keep quiet about, like night-guard-murdering-kid-friendly-killer-robots,and then the creepiest of them all, Freddy who was somehow able to turn his eyes black, was the only one asking for her second name. It was almost like no one even cared to get to know her better."Am I mistaken or is this the first time I actually get a second name at all?"

 _"Yes..."_

Mary jumped at the sudden whisper. But when she turned around, there was no one. It had felt like the voice had been inside her head. _This place gets werider and werider every minute._

Shivering, she turned to her bag. She had something to find out.

 _ **...Loading...**_

The kitchen doors creaked loudly as Mary pushed them open. The only place she could think of with another Office, because when Vincent had showed it to her she had noticed another door, almost impossible to spot when just looking at the room. Maybe that was the reason why the camera feed on the kitchen wasn´t working. Mary worked her way trough the kitchen, careful not to make any noise. She couldn´t be sure that Freddy wasn´t creeping on her. Suddenly the guard heared a noise behind her and turned around, just to hit a few pots with her shoulder, which fell onto the ground. Very loudly. There was a red light shining from the darkness. Mary´s heartbeat stopped when she noticed it was coming from the Camera. She just stood there, Holding her breath. A mechanic noise could be heared from the camera speakers. Then it switched off. Mary immediately began to put the pots back onto the counter, listening for any footsteps. Then she went to the door quickly to hide. She was not one of those bad Horror game characters who just run into the killer by checking every fucking thing.

Unsurprisingly, the door was locked. Nothing she couldn´t handle with her toolbox. She had just buyed it after seeing an adversitement in her old newspaper. At least that bunch of crap was useful for something. Suddenly Mary began to feel something coming closer. She had no idea what it was, but she didn't want to find out really. With a few well placed moves the door was unlocked and she quickly stepped inside shuting the door behind her, just to hear breathing on the other side once she had closed it. She hadn´t even heated someone- or something coming closer when she had been unlocking the door. She just had felt it. Then the voice came into her head again. Mary sank on her knees. Her heart stopped when she heard a whisper again. Now it seemed to come from the other side of the door.

 _"I can feel you there, warmth and life why don´t you share..."_

Mary didn't dare to move as the voice continued humming the melody. It was a strange melody which seemed to get into her head with every note. After a while the voice stopped. Mary listened for any more breathing, but everything was quiet. Feeling safer now, she started to look at her surroundings. A single light bulb was weakly illuminating the large room she was in, which was obviously not an office. There were a few old arcarde games at the opposite wall and loads of boxes with all kind of mechanic devices in them. Mary switched her flashlight on just to scream in surprise. The box she was looking at was opened and showed animatronic faces. They were obviously spare parts, but that was not the creepy thing. It had almost looked like one of the faces had been watching her with glowing white pupils the moment she had shone her flashlight on it. Now it was just a lifeless mask. Mary slowly stepped closer. The faces in the box seemed to reak of mucus. Mary picked the mask up with shaking hands. It was a white face with holes for the eyes and a large, creepy smile. The lips were painted red and there was a purple line going from each eye to the mouth. It almost looked like it was crying.

A deep fascination came to Mary. She just stared at the mask in her Hand. She had seen it before, but somewhere else. Somewhere nice. The feeling she had when the strange voice had talked to her came again. It was a feeling... the urge to put the mask on. Mary didn´t realise what she was doing, as her hand with the mask rose to her face. She couldn´t move any further. She was already looking trough the eyeholes, when a loud scream broke her Trance.

"MARY! MAAAAAAAARY! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU PROMISED ME TO HANG OUT! IT`S 3 AM ALREADY! PLEEEEEEEEASE COME OUT!"

When Mary noticed what she had been doing, she quickly threw the mask away, which hit something in the shadows with a loud metallic sound. The guard stormed out of the room, shutting the door again, but forgetting her toolbox. When the kitchen doors where pushed open by Chica, Mary hid under one of the counters. As Chica stepped inside, Mary went behind the acress trough the doors running back to her Office. From there she shouted in the direction of the kitchen. "I´m here, Chica!" "I´M COMING!" Chica yelled back and Mary could see her storming down the hallway. Once Chica had reached the Office, she just grinned at Mary in excitement. "I`m sooooooooooo happy we can hang out now! Where have you been?" "Uuuuh... on the toilet...?" Mary answered nervously. "You use the man´s bathroom? Because I checked the girl`s" "Yeah... I-must have taken the wrong door." Chica stared at her in confusion. "Ooookie. Well, let´s go upstairs! Bonnie says he wants to meet you. And I think that Freddy wants to see you, too. He always talkes about you." The actress added, giggling.

Mary wasn´t really sure if she liked the fact that Freddy talked about her. But being with him was definetely better than being in that strange room alone with that voice. She would have to find the main Office the next night.

 _ **...Loading...**_

 _The animatronic was slumped against a wall, motionless and meant to be deactivatet, b_ _ut there was an almost impossible to hear sirring coming from his devices._ _His once fluffy, golden suit was old and rotten. His endoskeleton was rusty, but still functional. Altough he wasn´t able to move, he could feel and hear. He had been sitting there, all alone for twenty years now. So it was rather surprising when something hit him on the head and he heared footsteps hurrying away. Nothing else happeed after that. But he knew that things were going to change. And he would be there when they did._

 ** _...Saving..._**


	6. Chapter 5: Want some tea? part one

**The Game of Madness**

 **WANT SOME TEA? Part one**

 _ **New game**_

 _ **Load game***_

 _ **...Loading...**_

The first thing Mary heard when she followed Chica upstairs was the sound of guitar coming from the actor's apartment. Chica was visibly not comfortable with the music, which turned out to be some kind of guitar jazz as they entered. But Mary was almost happy to hear something else than the strange melody of the voice she had in her head. "That's Bonnie." Chica groaned and tried to drag her over to the kitchen, but Mary wanted to hear more of the catchy tune. So she dragged Chica back with her to the room and the actress opened the door quietly to reveal a room as big as backstage. The blinds of the big window at the end of the room were closed, but there were countless candels illuminating the room in a warm light. In the middle, laying on his bed, Bonnie was playing his guitar. To Mary´s surprise, he was wearing his whole costume, including the lavender bunny ears. Just as Freddy the night before, he was so concentrated that he didn´t notice Chica and Mary standing at the door.

 _"3pm, the children are flocking_

 _They all think my guitar licks are rocking_

 _They all think I´m cute as a button_

 _Freddy is past his prime_

 _I´m the bunny now!_

 _It´s 12am, all of us roam free_

 _I´ts not going to get boring_

 _Hey hey guard_

 _Whatcha think of my new mixtape?_

 _Would you slam the door in my face?_

 _And it goes and it goes and it goes and it goes_

 _I don´t know what I am_

 _A human or a gohst_

 _And it goes and it goes and it goes and it goes_

 _I don´t know what I am_

 _A human or a gohst_

 _I long to rock out on a bigger stage_

 _I want the whole world to know my name_

 _One day I´ll ditch this band and go my own way_

 _They´ll have to put me in the rock hall of fame!_

 _And it goes and it goes and it goes and it goes_

 _I don´t know what I am_

 _A human or a gohst_

 _And it goes and it goes and it goes and it goes_

 _I don´t know what I am_

 _A human or a gohst…"_

Luckily, Chica didn't scream into the middle of the song as she had done the previous night , so Mary could enjoy the the song. When Bonnie had finished with a guitar solo, he stood up and looked at them casually, as if he had been aware of their presence all the time. "Oh hi there! You must be Mary." He said, stepping to the and leaning at the doorframe. "Hi-" Mary started, just to be interrupted by Chica. "Ok, you listened to Bonnie's song. Can we go now? You promised me to hang out, remember?"Bonnie ignored Chica's comment and turned to Mary again. "Oh please. You promised that pizza lover in pink pyjamas to hang out with her?" "Eh- I didn't know you when I promised it." "Wait, you would have rather hung out with him if you had known him before?!" Chica managed to say before Bonnie continued, still ignoring her. "Well know you know me know." His smile became even wider. "You're more into boys I guess. I'm a boy. And you think that I'm hot. Admit it." Mary stared at the ground, trying to overcome the bad flirtation she had just encountered. Chica stomped over to the actor and smacked him in the face, whereupon Bonnie groaned in pain and stumbled back into his room. "Bonnie! You already tried to hook up with the waitress and it didn't work! And she was under control! "

Bonnie, who was rubbing his cheek, was just about to say something, when a voice from the end of the hallway interrupted him."Miss Taylor. May I talk to you for a while?" Freddy was standing at the entrance to the kitchen and looking at her with an unindefinable look. Mary shivered but followed Freddy immediately, happy to get away from Bonnie and Chica. Before they entered the kitchen, he turned around once more. "Bonnie, Chica stay in your rooms."

Chica and Bonnie just stared after Mary, who seemed to be happy to follow Freddy. "I think she likes Freddy more than you, Bonnie." The blonde told him. "Fuck Freddy. She just likes him because she is under control. If she wouldn't be under under control, Mary would definitely prefer me. Despite the fact that Freddy almost strangled her last night." The actor replied. A silent creak behind them made the two turn around. At the other end of the hallway, right next to the stairs which led backstage, a young man with dark red hair was peeking out of a door. "Who was that?" he whispered nervously. "That was Mary. You know, the night guard." Bonnie told him and stepped closer. "Foxy, she isn't bad. You can talk to her if you want!" Chica added. "I'm gonna stay in here if that's what you intend to do." Foxy answered, looking nervously over to the kitchen, from where the voices of Freddy and Mary coud be heared. "You will have to meet her sooner or later if Freddy really wants to try it." Bonnie said quietly. "If it works this time." Foxy replied and closed his door, leaving Chica and Bonnie in the hall, who went to their rooms without another word.

 _ **...Loading...**_

This time, the kitchen was illuminated by the full moon shining trough the opened window. The light gave the whole room a silverish look and Mary shivered at the cold air. Freddy wordless pointed at a chair and Mary sat down. He didn´t seem to care about the coldness or the lack of light as he took a can out of one of the cupboards and poured hot water into it. Mary waited for something to happen, but Freddy took his time making whatever he was making and humming a melody the guard soon recognized as Toeador´s March. After some minutes, which felt like hours to Mary,Freddy placed the can and two mugs on the table and sat down. Still humming, he poured the liquid into the mugs and gave Mary one. "Are you happy that I got you away from Bonnie?" He asked smiling. Mary didn´t answer immediately. She wasn´t sure what the actor wanted to hear. "Maybe a bit, but I think he is ok." Freddy silently stared at Mary for a while before continuing."Do you know why I wanted to talk to you?" "No..." Mary ansewred and tightened her grip around the mug. "Well, there are a few things that nobody here-not even your Boss will tell you. Exept for me."

Mary gulped. What was Freddy saying? "Since you are our night guard, you will get to know me and my... collegues better than any other employee. Especially if Chica keeps on inviting you here." Freddy stopped and looked deep into Mary´s eyes. "I am going to say this only once: you have to do everything- and with that I mean absolutely everything anybody tells you to do. If you do that, you will stay alive. Do you understand me?" Mary nodded slowly. "This is not meant for you to be taken as a dread. You will follow my instructions either way." Freddy leaned closer to her. "It is a warning." With that, he drank the whole mug at once and let it fall to the ground. The mug broke into pieces, while Freddy gasped and looked at the table. "You may go now." When Mary didn't move, his head snapped up and the guard could see his blue eyes glowing though the hair that had fallen into his face. "Go. Now. Do not tell anyone what you just heared. And stay away from the pizzeria kitchen."

Mary was stunned when she left the kitchen. Still shivering from the cold air, she recalled what Freddy had told her. _As long as you do that, you will stay alive._ Mary knew that there was something off with the drinks, the food, almost everything at Freddy's, but she would she would have never expected things to go this far. Stay alive? Freddy wouldn't really kill her, would he? Well he had been strangling her the night before. But he wouldn't really have killed her, would he? The guard decited not to worry about it too much. She had already broken one of Freddy's rules just hours ago and nothing had happened yet. So she was fine! Right?

The only thing that Mary just wanted to do was get back to her office and continue her shift. Without a hyperactive Chica, a strange Bonnie or a creepy Freddy. Just work the nightshift as she was supposed to. The hallway out of the actor's apartment seemed to be endless, even though it was five meters long, and with every step Mary got the feeling that she was being watched. When she had finally reached the backstage door, Mary turned around once more to see the door next to her closing.

 _ **...Saving...**_

 _ **AN: Hi there! I just wanted to announce a few changes coming soon.**_

 _ **So first, you might have noticed that the chapters get shorter. That's because I put the first few chapters together after publishing them. I will do this with the next chapter, too. Also, I checked the story for spelling, grammar and writing mistakes. But those who read them before that don't have to worry. Those are just minor changes and don't change the plot.**_

 _ **To the reviews: thank you so much for spending your time to review my story! (And with those I mean Godzilla King of Monsters, glasshousequeen and that one guest who said hi at the beginning. Hi to you, too dear unknown reader!)**_

 _ **The first review, that cheesy one you notice immediately when reading the reviews, Is by a friend of mine. And yes, she is cheesy. Very cheesy.**_

 _ **And now I want to say very special thanks to TheGreatFanatic for pushing me into the spartan well. I climbed out again.**_

 _ **And last, but not least I really want to thank my readers, followers and favourites for being there! You always make my day when I check my views! Seriously. Thank you.**_

 _ **So I think that's it! Read you all in the next chapter!**_

 _ **~Maconna**_


End file.
